gleesamedirectionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Is There Anybody Out There
Is There Anybody Out There is a famous song by K'Naan featuring Nelly Furtado. Tyler and Yasmine will sing this as their duet in the episode Getting To Know One Another Lyrics Yasmine: I don't wanna be left In this war tonight Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Don't wanna be left left in this world behind Say you'll run to my side Tyler Something 'bout mary Never won a pageant Never felt pretty Never looked like cameron Diaz was her last name Always been abandoned Keep your head up Baby girl this is your anthem There goes hannah Showin' off her banner Rocking that crown Make them boys go bananas When you're insecure about yourself It's a fact You can point a finger But there's three pointing back I can see her crying out, yeah Is there anybody out there? She's really counting on your love Still struggling uphill But you act like you don't care Right now she could really use a shoulder Hanging onto the edge til it's over She's crying for your love tonight Lonely is hard to survive, she said Yasmine I don't wanna be left In this war tonight Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Don't wanna be left left in this world behind Say you'll run to my side Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah Is anybody out there? Tyler:(somebody, anybody) Tyler His name was adam When his mom had him Dad was a phantom never took a look at him Grew up mad and antisocial Hated outdoors, always in playing madden Adam was lonely Drugs were the only Way out of his own life Now he's slowly losing his fire Close to retire With one last hope he puts his arms up higher I can see him crying out, yeah Is anybody out there? He's really counting on your love Still struggling uphill But you act like you don't care Right now he could really use a shoulder Hanging onto the edge til it's over He's crying for your love tonight Lonely is hard to survive, he said Yasmine I don't wanna be left In this war tonight Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Don't wanna be left left in this world behind Say you'll run to my side Is anybody out there? Tyler If you feel the way I feel Like you've been talking to yourself Well this one's for everyone who's felt invisible Lonely in a crowded room Searching for someone like you Can't do it all alone Yasmine:(no one can baby) Can't do it all alone Yasmine:(no one should baby) Is anybody out there? Yasmine:(somebody, anybody) Is anybody out there? I'm right here for you Is anybody out there? Yasmine I don't wanna be left In this war tonight Am I alone in this fight? Is anybody out there? Don't wanna be left left in this world behind Say you'll run to my side Is anybody out there? yeah, yeah, yeah I don't wanna do it all alone I need your love to take me home No one said you should be all alone I'm right here Is anybody out there? Videos Category:Duets Category:Songs sung by Yasmine Category:Songs sang by Tyler Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Songs